


Everyone Wants to Know Her Name

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer apart hasn't changed much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Wants to Know Her Name

**Author's Note:**

> For Diva_Off. The prompts were: bubblegum chapstick, napping in the choir room and "Pull the hair back from your eyes, let the people see your pretty face. Try not to say anything weird." ('Sooner or Later'- Michael Tolcher)

They’re the only ones sitting in the choir room. Well, almost. Puck is sleeping on the back riser, his freshly shaven scalp resting on his backpack as he snores audibly from his spot. It’s awkward to say the least, what with the purposeful not talking and all. He’s not so good at being quiet, especially now that he’s dating Rachel. Her long winding speeches are rubbing off on him, except when he does them they don’t come off quite as intelligently.  
  
“So, how was your summer?” He asks, grinning awkwardly at her. She just gives him a look of disgust in response. “That’s great. Mine was great too, really awesome. Rachel has a slip and slide.” Finn imagines the cricket noises in his head. “Did you and Puck hang out at all?” She continues ignoring him, pulling out a mirror and looking at her eyelashes. “That sucks, did he cheat on you or something?” Cue another look of disgust, he’s not sure if this one’s for him or the sleeping baby in the back of the room. “So did you-”  
  
“Oh my god, would you please just stop talking to me.” He shuts his mouth and desperately wishes Puck would just wake up. Sure, they’re still fighting too, but at least they’re talking. He can’t stand the silence, it’s killing him. It’s like when Rachel made him watch Breakfast at Tiffany’s this summer, his head feels like it might explode. “Would. You. Stop. It.” She hisses between her teeth.  
  
“What?” He just gulps at the dirty look she gives him.  
  
“Stop tapping.” He realizes that in his trance, he’s been tapping his knee with his drum sticks. “God, could you be anymore annoying?”  
  
“Could you be anymore of a bitch?” He asks, and he feels his face curl into anger. “You’re just sitting here, yelling at me and all I’m trying to do is be nice to you. Even though all you ever did was try to sabotage me and Rachel.”  
  
“Me? You used me, that hurt.” She looks away from him, crossing her legs. “Just like Puck, did any of you ever consider that I have feelings?”  
  
He looks at her, and she seems to be genuinely upset. Something discomforting unfurls in him and curls up in his stomach, he doesn’t really want it to stay there. “Look, I’m sorry, I think you’re great, I do. You’re really pretty, and smart, and even though you’re really mean sometimes, you can sing really well.” She looks at him, “So, uh, sorry.”  
  
“Oh my god,” She laughs, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder. “Did you think I was actually serious?” She giggles even harder, clutching her stomach. “You are such a moron, I was totally fucking with you.” She raises an eyebrow, “Just like I did last year.”  
  
He frowns and sits to face the front of the room again, “Nice to see you again too, Santana.”  
  
She laughs once more. “I think you’re nice too, Finn. And you’re a good kisser, even if you don’t do anything with your lips and you taste like bubblegum.”  
  
He blushes, “It’s, uh, my chapstick.”  
  
“Manly.”  
  
“Thanks, Santana.”


End file.
